


afternoon mischief

by myefflorescence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myefflorescence/pseuds/myefflorescence
Summary: he's only returning the favor // 21.08.19
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	afternoon mischief

...He couldn’t quite comprehend what was wrong with her.  
  
Satsuki had been staring at him, in a way that sent his nerves on fire and adrenaline pumping through his veins. She watched him with those dazed, heated eyes of hers, lashes all fluttering and parted plump lips. Occasionally, the tip of her tongue would dart out to flick the top of her lips, then she’d catch the bottom one between her pearly white teeth, nibbling on it. He hadn’t planned on noticing her - but the way she was doing it, the intensity of her scrutinizing ruby eyes set his core ablaze with wanton.  
  
She was staring at him, but as soon as he turned his head to look back at her, those wide eyes would flare like a deer caught in the headlight— and then she’d focus elsewhere, the long, thick lashes dropping and shielding her most intimate thoughts from his probing gaze.  
  
He neither liked nor disliked her eyes on him. He was used to them, but in a completely different way from just now - her stare had been analytical, almost hawk-like, seeing nothing but statistics and numbers. The one she was giving him now however, through a darkened gaze and flushed cheeks felt _anything_ but innocent. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the neutrality of his face morphing into an irritated scowl, fists clenched.  
  
How was he supposed to think of her as a friend when she was looking at him like _that_ , in broad daylight, like he was some kind of sweets she wanted to devour? No matter how innocent she looked, with her doe eyes and fluttering lashes, it was taking him every fiber of his being to hold himself back and not abandoning his self-control to pin her down, right on that bench, and fuck her _raw_.  
  
The more she stared, the more she prompted him to come up with a million things he could do to her right there and then. The images seemed to become more vivid in his twisted mind when he already knew the way her soft skin felt under his fingers, the way she’d arch her back when she wanted more, the way she’d scream his name when she came and she always came _hard_. The corners of his mouth lifted in a ferocious smirk at the thoughts, his ego relishing in the pride that he was the _only_ one who could make her feel so good.  
  
_Damn._  
  
He was getting a hard on just because some girl was staring at him. How pathetic.  
  
“Good work, everyone! Let’s call it for today!”  
  
Riko’s voice boomed through out the gym, catching his and everyone else’s attention. He stood still in place while the rest of the team gathered around their coach and manager, receiving the much deserved cold water bottles and dry towels. One by one they packed up, eager to leave, the exhaustion of a day’s worth of practice finally settling in. Aomine felt it too - the soreness in his back shoulders; the slow burn in his calves; the sweat soaking through his jersey, reducing it to nothing but a dampened mess that clung to his chest like second layer of skin.  
  
But he was far from exhausted.  
  
_"Dai-chan?"_  
  
She uttered his name as if it was the most natural thing for her to say, the sound escaping her throat with ease. He eyed the way her lips moved, how they parted to form each syllable, the tip of her tongue barely grazing her teeth. A scenario flashed through his brain for a split second - images of those same lips, all soft and silky as they wrapped around him, beckoning him in, gently suckling. That same tongue - hot and wet, gliding along his length, setting inches of skin on fire wherever it moved to.  
  
“Are you okay?” She asked, concern lacing with sincerity. “You’ve been _staring_.”  
  
_The irony._  
  
“Have I?” He answered her question with one of his own, cobalt gaze darkening. She could hear the mirth dripping in his voice.  
  
"Or have _you,_ Satsuki?"  
  
The way he spoke her name, combined with his intense stare on her, sent shivers down her spine. Satsuki turned her head to the side as if to seek help from someone else, anyone - but unfortunately, the gym was now empty with the exception of the two of them.  
  
_Alone_. She gulped down nervously, the thought making her throat dry.  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying.”  
  
He let out a deep chuckle at this. The corners of his lips lifted up in a cunning smirk as he looked down on the pink-haired beauty in front of him who stood barely at his shoulders in height. He took a step forward, to which she did the exactly same thing, only backward— and they repeated their little ‘dance’ until he had successfully backed her into the wall, his large shadow looming over her petite form.  
  
Her head was turned sideway and that pissed him off. He brushed a few strands of hair that had rebelliously covered her pretty face away, tracing the side of it tentatively with his index finger. He ran it through the perky tip of her nose, then the curve of her cheek, stopping once he had reached her lips and allowed his thumb to wipe through the soft petals roughly. That same hand then grabbed her chin with moderate strength, forcing those large, doe eyes to look at him.  
  
“Liar, liar,” he taunted her in a lower voice, watching with twisted amusement as her pale cheeks flared up in a deep red shade and her lashes fluttering widely in surprise. “What did I tell you? You’re bad at it.”  
  
Caught redhanded, she was unable to tear her eyes away from his darkened gaze that was scorching with such an intensity it made heat pool in her stomach. To her horror, he adjusted their position, trapping her further between the wall and his own body. With one of his knees lifted up to pry her thighs open, the hand on her face moved downward to join the other, sliding under her pleated skirt and cupping the round globes of her ass firmly in his palms, giving them a rough squeeze. He cracked into a wide grin when she let out a sharp gasp at this, her voice a pitch higher. She was turned on, he just _knew_ , but Satsuki was way too goddamn stubborn to admit it this soon. It didn’t matter - he’d make her one way or another.  
  
“Dai-chan...” she whispered, small hands frantically thumping away at his chest to make him release her but was futile when he only strengthened his hold on her firm backside. He watched her face, her downcast eyes, and the pink hair that moved rhythmically whenever her chest rose and fell. Aomine narrowed his eyes, his own breathing going ragged and fractured.  
  
“Cut the bullshit,” he cursed, giving her a hard squeeze that earned him another breathy gasp. “Why were you staring at me?”  
  
Her eyes widened and the material of his shirt bunched up in her small fists.  
  
“I...I wasn’t,” she denied, sounding like she was convincing herself rather than him. “I wasn’t aware...Your stats, Dai-chan, please...”  
  
“Please _what?"_ He growled, tilting his head down and lifting her body up at the same time so that she’s on face-level with him. She’s ridiculously light, he thought, lowering his knee. Satsuki reacted almost instantly at the new change of position, wrapping her shapely legs around his hips, allowing him more space to draw her in closer. Her ample bosom brushed his chest and he groaned out, breathing hotly against her parted lips, the urge to kiss her senselessly overwhelming. Her scent was airy as it filled his senses and clouded his mind. He kept his gaze focused on her blushing face, watching in wonder as she lowered her lashes and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, gently nibbling on it.  
  
_She's a fucking tease_ , Aomine thought. He’s been holding back during the practice, directing his built-up frustration towards the match instead to ignore the temptation of nailing her into the bench underneath them. Now that they’re finally alone and he’s toeing the edge of self-control, he couldn’t understand why she just wouldn’t be honest with him.  
  
“Fucking tell me, Satsuki,” he cursed in irritation. “What about my stats?”  
  
The soft column of her throat moved as she gulped. Finally, she looked up at him, magenta eyes flaring.  
  
“The numbers...they’re growing,” she muttered, glancing up at him timidly to see his reactions. Her small hands started to roam around his toned chest and abdominals, feeling the way his muscles hardened and quivered under her touch. She gazed at him through lowered lids and rosy cheeks; a dreamy, heated expression on her face.  
  
“I want...” She trailed off breathlessly, her fantasies of his hard pectorals, toned stomach, strong arms and the defined dip of his lower abdomen starting to become vivid. “I want...to confirm them...” A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.  
  
_Hot fucking damn._  
  
His pants were starting to get tight. He pushed his hips forward, letting her feel his throbbing erection through the layers of clothes. The sharp gasp that he elicited from was swallowed by a fierce kiss. Aomine was all but patient as he forced her head closer to his, mashing their lips together. He shamelessly ravaged her oral cavity, his tongue grazing her teeth and tangling with her own in a hot mess, fingers pulling at the pink locks. She responded whole-heartedly, running her hands all over his broad shoulders, his neck- her fingers setting inches of his bare skin ablaze. They moved south, tracing a hard line from his chest down to his abdomen, then tugged at the hem of his jersey, wanting it off. He eagerly complied, wedging his hips between her legs firmly and pushed her to the wall for support as he broke the kiss. He stopped for a moment there and looked in dazed fascination at her reddened lips, a string of saliva connecting the tips of their tongue.  
  
The expression of pure ecstasy on her face made him throb in wanton. It was this side of Satsuki that he liked the most - everything about the way she discarded her modesty and moved in reckless abandon to meet with his lust, the way her half-lidded eyes glazed over with a cloud of desires, cheeks aflame and lips swollen sent a shock straight down to his crotch. Satsuki had always been beautiful - but perhaps she was the most beautiful when unraveled, hair spreading like a halo around her head as she shook and writhed, completely dominated by him.  
  
He pulled his jersey over his head and threw it away carelessly, smirking when he caught her gaze darkened. His hands then moved to work on undoing the buttons of her blouse, not once tearing his eyes away from hers as he did so. He enjoyed this - this thrill of seeing her get all turned on, that look of anticipation in her eyes when she knew he’d fuck her good. He eased the blouse off of her shoulders and skillfully unclasped her bra, letting both fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
“Fuck, Satsuki...”  
  
He felt his member jerked in excitement at the sight of her ample bosom. Beautiful pink pearls stood erect against the cold, pleading for him to warm them.  
  
She put Horikita Mai to shame.  
  
Aomine ran his hands gently over her flesh, tracing a finger from her slender collarbone down to her breasts, which he cupped gingerly to feel their weights before moving to her flat stomach. The sight of her defined waist and the shallow oval of her navel peeking from the waistband that clung oh so snuggly to her full hips made his mouth dry. The contrast of her soft, pale flesh against his hard, tanned hands was always a sight to behold. He swallowed convulsively, drawing his attention back to her breasts like bees to two particularly lovely flowers.  
  
He cupped the soft mounds in his hands, gently kneading them in a circular motion as he rubbed his thumbs over the pebbled tips. He gave a firm squeeze, feeling her small body trembled and quivered against his touches.  
  
“D-Dai—“ A long moan tore from her throat, eyes drifting close when he latched his mouth onto one breast, taking a nipple inside. He suckled with hunger, swirling his tongue around the areola and scraped the tip with his teeth, testing her reactions. Above him, the pink-haired beauty moaned and clutched at him, her nails digging painfully into his shoulders.  
  
He suckled harder, the other hand cupping her free breast, molding and kneading the flesh in his palm. Small sobs started raking Satsuki’s body as she arched her back into his hands, ankles locking him in place. She moved her grip to his hair, tugging roughly at the navy locks as he continued his assault on the soft mounds, her fingernails scraping his scalp. The heat growing with every second was almost unbearable for Satsuki. It’s getting hotter, drowning her, torturing her. Her nerves were scorching and there was suddenly an urge to press her pelvis to the tent in his pants, eliciting a wild growl from him.  
  
To her horror, he pushed her breasts together and latched his mouth onto the other side, lavishing it with sloppy kisses as his tongue drew wildly around a hardened nub. He sucked away at one nipple, releasing it with a loud pop before switching to another one and repeating the same movements. Satsuki whined, tightening her hold on his head as his kisses intensified in pace.  
  
“D-Dai—chan...Stop...” she stuttered out his name between short, punctuated gasps, her head tilted back. The heat was unbearable. It was too intense, too scorching. Her lower body quivered as the wanton between her legs grew in desperation, begging for a release. Saliva trickled from his mouth down to her stomach when he started to suck harder, eating away at her breasts. She gave him a warning tug at his hair, pressing her hips forward urgently. She could feel it, that sweet, sweet release—  
  
With a powerful cry and an arch of her back, Satsuki came violently, her body shaking as though she was possessed. It stiffened for several moments as her thighs clamped down onto his hips, and then went slack against his arms, sweat dripping down her neck. He released the swollen nub slowly, relishing the taste by giving it one last lick and pulled away to look at her. Her head was leaning onto the wall, thick lashes shielding her gaze and mouth hung open in a silent scream. He chuckled darkly, seeing the blush on her face creeping to her heaving chest and the red imprints he’s left on the soft mounds.  
  
Satisfied, he pressed his palms on her inner thighs, prying them open.  
  
“D-Dai—chan...!” Alarmed, she jolted against his touch and cracked her eyes open to look at him fully.  
  
“Relax,” he regarded her lazily, rubbing circles into her supple skin.  
  
“We musn’t— It’s too open, I don’t want to...”  
  
A dark haze flashed in his eyes. He paused his work and looked up at her, his gaze cloudy and heavy.  
  
“Satsuki, you came just from having your tits sucked on.”  
  
Mortified at his crude language, Satsuki’s jaw went slack. She made no further move to stop him as he pulled the dampened crotch of her cotton panties aside and teasingly thumbed her little bundle of nerves. Satsuki stiffened, her hips jerking forward at the much needed friction. Grinning smugly at her reaction, he slid a long middle finger inside, curling and probing it in a way that should be _fucking illegal._ Toes curled, she bit down on her lips hard enough to draw blood, trying to stifle a moan at the penetration.  
  
Aomine smirked. He knew all too well about the game she was playing. Unfortunately, Satsuki seemed to keep forgetting that the only one who could beat him was him. He inserted another long digit, scissoring and stretching her out, his thrusts accelerated in pace and intensity. Her walls were clenching deliciously around his moving fingers as he firmly lodged his hand between her legs, soaking himself with her dripping arousal. Satsuki shook at the intrusion, lifting her hips to meet with his thrusts, urging him for more. She was just a few seconds away from hitting another peak when he violently pulled away much to her disappointment, the sudden emptiness drawing a low whine from her.  
  
“You’re so impatient, Satsuki,” he chuckled, pinching her clit between his index and thumb, causing her to gasp and dig her nails deeper into his skin. He watched her quiet whimpers under heavy lids, his gaze dark and smoldering. His finger continued to rub her slick folds in an up and down motion, prompting more liquid to trickle out. She shuddered and gave a low, breathy moan while begging him to stop.  
  
_Fuck._ He cursed at the sound of her erotic mewl, his erection punching the back of his shorts. He was so damn hard it hurt and he wanted nothing more than to pin her down and fuck her senselessly right now, but he wasn’t going to let her have her way so soon.  
  
He glanced at her dazed eyes and flushing cheeks, and smirked. She was so damn stubborn.  
  
The sudden retraction of his fingers tore a rebellious moan from her. His hands went to cup her firm buttocks and, while bending his knees slightly, he lifted her up with little efforts so that her legs were now resting on his shoulders.  
  
“Dai-chan...What are you—“  
  
She jolted, horrified at the sudden change of position - then stiffened when he shoved her skirt up to her waist, dove between her thighs and breathed hotly against her dripping sex.  
  
“You’re _drenched_ , Satsuki,” he muttered teasingly, his lips eagerly latched onto her swollen clit.  
  
Her eyes rolled back into her head almost immediately, mouth hung open in a shaky cry. He quickly switched from greedily suckling to full out tongue-fucking her there, earning him long moans from Satsuki. She squirmed in his hold, bucking her hips and pressed her thighs together, pushing him in. His tongue darted out to penetrate deeply into her warm cavern, plunging it as deep as it could go, swirling from side to side, up and down, making her wetter. Briefly, she looked down at his head that had disappeared under her skirt and watched as it moved diligently with every lick, every suck. Shivering at the erotic sight, she tugged at his hair hard, the coil in her stomach twisting tightly.  
  
_Not yet_ , Aomine thought, catching her clit between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. He filled her full with his tongue and finger before pulling away and pressed down on the little nub hard with his thumb. Satsuki came in an instance, her visions blurred and back arched violently as she bucked into his hand, stifling back a choked cry. He noticed as her sweet nectar trickled out and leaned forward to lap at it eagerly, licking her dry.  
  
“Dai-chan...Uhn—“ Before she could whimper out his name, he had shifted their position once again so that they were now on the same face level. He shushed her up with two fingers - the same fingers that had just been inside her, letting her taste herself. He watched, transfixed as her cherry lips wrapped around the long digits, gently suckling on it. One of his hand tangled into her hair, tipping her head backward as he rocked his fingers knuckles-deep inside her mouth, her tongue swirling along them hotly.  
  
She tasted far sweeter than any treats he’d ever had, Aomine thought, dragging his own tongue lazily across his bottom lips to savor the aftertaste. Once she had cleaned his fingers, he pulled them away, gaze darkening at the saliva that dribbled down the corner of her parted lips.  
  
“Dai-chan...”  
  
“We’re not done yet,” he growled, pressing his hips to hers. “You—“  
  
She inhaled sharply at his scorching eyes.  
  
“—You’ve got to take care of _this_.”  
  
Almost timidly, her gaze dropped to his crotch, finding the hard arousal that was peaking out of his waistband. Her eyes widened.  
  
“But I just came _twice_ , Dai-chan, there’s no wa—“ she threw her head back and let out a long moan as Aomine, while she was talking, had managed to drag both his shorts and briefs down to uncover his straining cock, and thrust it into her with one hard plunge. He buried his face into her neck and groaned out her name possessively as her wet folds welcomed him in. He sheathed himself to the hilt, going still for a moment to relish in the feeling of her walls clinging lovingly to his length. She was all hot and welcoming inside, like velvet, molting around his cock.  
  
His mouth latched greedily onto her collarbone, sucking at the naked skin as he started to pound into her wet heat. Satsuki whimpered and her legs trembled under the force of his thrust that pushed her harshly against the cement wall. Her eyes squeezed shut as he picked up the pace, thrusting into her with more vigor, his hips twisting in a way that should be illegal. The transition from pain to pleasure became a blur as she lost all senses, her only focus on the way he’s filling her up, his cock surging and striking against her most sensitive spot so hard she saw stars.  
  
“—feels so good, Dai-chan...So full...” she whimpered, hands running all over his flexing back, blunt nails digging into its firmness.  
  
“You fuckin’ bet,” he chuckled, pulling away from her slender neck to look at her expression. She’s fucking adorable, he thought, everything about her was erotic, from the way her weeping folds clung snuggly around him to her bouncing breasts and the sweat that’s glistening her body. He grabbed a thigh and lifted her right leg over his shoulder, splaying her open further to his delight. She blinked and stared in awe as he turned his head to place a kiss on her ankle, then licked at the skin of her calf.  
  
The models in his gravure magazines could never compare to her.  
  
“D-Dai—chan...uhn...” she moaned as he slipped in deeper. This new position allowed him to pound into her from a completely different angle. He was hard and throbbing inside her, endlessly thrusting, giving her no time to adjust to his thickness. He moved a hand behind to hold her back and pushed her up, drawing her groin closer to his own.  
  
_Fuck. So fucking..._ He bit down on his lips, grunting as he slammed repeatedly into her dripping core. He withdrew almost completely, watching as her softness engulfed his hardness, how her wet folds sucked on him greedily, milking him thrust for thrust. A disappointed mewl from Satsuki snapped him out of the trance and, not letting her down, he snapped his hips and buried himself to the hilt again, eliciting a satisfied moan from her. One hand pressing on her thigh, forcing her to open up wider, he brought their groins together as close as possible and started to grind against her in a lazy circular motion.  
  
Then, he’d pull back and pounded into her roughly again. Aomine repeated this for several times - grinding, withdrawing, entering. His pace accelerated until he was full out fucking her into the wall, knocking her breath out. She squeezed him tighter and he responded with harder, bruising thrusts.  
  
“Satsuki...”  
  
His face contorted tightly in pleasure. She reached up and cradled his head to her chest, fingers sinking in the navy locks. She loved this - she loved him, loved the way he took and gave, screwing her in reckless abandon. He wasted no time in peppering kisses along her slender neck, the protruding part of her collarbone and down to her chest, marking her all over. _Mine_ , he thought possessively, cupping her ass to pull her closer to his pumping body, _she's all mine_.  
  
“Who can make you feel this damn good, huh?“ He panted out between ragged breaths, riding her faster, harder.  
  
”Uhn...Oh god,” she cried out, tears threatening to spill from the whole ordeal. The air around them was hot and heavy, the musky scent of sex combined with their sweats. He kept filling her up, making her so full of him and she was loving every single second of it. Satsuki lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, urging him to go even harder.  
  
“—It’s you, it’s always you, _Daiki_...”  
  
His hips snapped in a crazed frenzy as the name slipped out of her mouth. He squeezed the firm cheeks in his hands, withdrew fully and slammed into her at the same time while pushing her forward, driving his length all the way in. She screamed and came almost instantly, trembling against his body as her walls rippled and milked his arousal for all there was, her back arched so violently off the wall that he was afraid she’d hurt herself. He continued in a frantic pace as she flopped bonelessly against his chest and came several hard thrusts later, his hot release pouring out of him and into her, some trickling down her thighs and onto the floor. He rode out his orgasm with short, lazy thrusts until she finally drained him and gently lowered her leg from his shoulder, allowing the girl to slump against his body.  
  
Wrapping her exhausted form in an embrace, he slowly pulled out of her and set her down on the bench. Satsuki moaned softly, her body twitching a little as her legs slid from his hips. Aomine brushed away the dampened strands of hair that was stuck on her face and pressed a chaste kiss to her sweaty forehead, drawing her closer to his embrace. His hand gingerly ran up and down her bare spine, to which she suddenly winced out.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at this and peeked over her shoulders to inspect.  
  
There, right where his fingers felt the roughness on her otherwise smooth skin, were small cuts and scratches from rubbing against the cement wall. He immediately pulled his hand away from her- it was dirty and he didn’t want to risk anything.  
  
“Damn, Satsuki,” he mumbled, planting kisses on the crown of her head, then her nose and blushing cheeks. “You really know how to drive a man crazy.”  
  
She looked up at him with those large doe eyes of hers, her expression a mix of innocence and seductiveness that went oddly well together.  
  
“What?” He stared back, nonchalant. “Want more?”  
  
She responded with a playful thump to his chest. “Aho,” Satsuki scowled softly, but beamed up at him anyways.  
  
_"I love you, Dai-chan."_  
  
Aomine averted his gaze away from her radiant smile and rubbed the back of his neck - a habit she knew he showed whenever he was nervous. He was never one for sappy words and she understood that, so she didn’t mind whether he replied or not. He always made sure she knew the feeling was mutual through his actions.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” he grumbled, helping her put on her clothes and pulled his own garments back in their place. “...But more so when you scream my _actual_ name.”  
  
Another whack on the head.  
  
“The hell—?! Satsuki, you’re really begging to be fucked again, huh? Don’t you dare walking out on me after I just— Oi!”  
  
He watched as she stood up, fixed her clothes and dragged herself to the door as far as she could on her wobbling legs, looking absolutely adorable while she was struggling. His mouth curved up in a rare, endearing smile that was meant to be for her, and her only.  



End file.
